paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrades
In PAYDAY: The Heist, personal upgrades are awarded as the player gains reputation. There are four mutually exclusive (except for the Mr. Nice Guy crew bonus) upgrade trees: * Assault – for those who want firepower while still supporting teammates. Its unlockable items are the Mark 11 sub-machine gun, Crosskill .45 pistol, Brenner 21 machine gun, and ammo bag. Bonuses also go towards the AMCAR-4, extra cable ties, and stronger body armor. * Sharpshooter – for those who want precision and range. Its unlockable items are the Locomotive 12G shotgun, M308 rifle, and the trip mine. Bonuses also go towards the B9-S, the AMCAR-4, more health, and stronger body armor. * Support – for those who want to support teammates. Its unlockable items are the Bronco .44 revolver, Reinbeck shotgun, Compact-5 sub-machine gun, and doctor bag. Bonuses also go towards the AMCAR-4, extra ammo reserves, and stronger body armor. * Technician – for those who want more firepower. Its unlockable items are the STRYK machine pistol, AK assault rifle, GL40 grenade launcher, and the deployable sentry gun. Bonuses also go towards faster interaction time and stronger body armor. The player can select which tree to upgrade through during a heist. For the PC, hold Tab and press 1 for Assault, 2 for Sharpshooter, 3 for Support, and 4 for Technician. For the PS3, hold Select and press for Assault, for Sharpshooter, for Support, and for Technician. This can be done before or during the heist. The chosen tree will continue to be unlocked until the player selects a different one or a reputation cap is reached. Unlockable weapons * STRYK – Technician 2 – Fully automatic pistol * Mark 11 – Assault 5 – Suppressed sub-machine gun * Bronco .44 – Support 6 – Revolver * Locomotive 12G – Sharpshooter 7 – Shotgun * AK – Technician 9 – Assault rifle * Crosskill .45 – Assault 13 – Semi-automatic pistol * Reinbeck – Support 13 – Shotgun * M308 – Sharpshooter 17 – Semi-automatic rifle * Compact-5 – Support 21 – Sub-machine gun * GL40 – Technician 21 – Grenade launcher * Brenner 21 – Assault 22 – Light machine gun Player upgrades * Body armor increase – Increases armor durability (white outline on health meter). This upgrade applies directly to the player and doesn't need to be selected – Support 4, Technician 6, Assault 7, Sharpshooter 11 & 25. Each armor upgrade adds 10 armor. Base armor durability differs by difficulty as shown in the table below. : * Thick skin – Increases the amount of health by 20 per level – Sharpshooter 2, 8, 18, 27, 39 * Toolkit – Reduces time required to complete an interaction by up to 20% – Technician 1, 7, 16, 38 * Extra cable ties - Provides one extra tie per level – Assault 4, 12, 23, 33 * Extra start-out ammo – Increases size of the ammo pool (not just the ammo one starts with) by 10% each level – Support 2, 7, 16, 24, 38. In the table below, "N/A" is shown where the weapon cannot be unlocked until after the next level of extra start-out ammo is unlocked. : Crew bonuses The effect of a crew bonus is only applied to the three teammates of the player who equips it as long as that player is not downed, cuffed, or in custody. When two players equip the same bonus, the effect does not stack but is instead applied to the entire team. * Sharpshooters – Sharpshooter 20 – Decreases weapon spread by 10%. * Aggressor – Assault 26 – Increases weapon damage by 10%. * Big game hunters – Technician 29 – Increases size of the ammo pool by 15%. Stacks multiplicatively with extra start-out ammo. * Protector – Support 29 – Increases body armor (not player health, despite the in-game description) by 10%. * More blood to bleed – Sharpshooter 33 – Increases duration of bleed-out, usually by 5 seconds. The table below shows the bleed-out duration in seconds without the crew bonus / with the bonus for each down and difficulty level. * Speed reloaders – Assault 38 – Decreases weapon reload duration by 10%. * Mr. Nice Guy – Assault/Sharpshooter/Support/Technician 49 – Increases cash rewards by 20%. * Noob lube – Only equippable rep 5 or less – Increases cash rewards by 20% (stacks with Mr. Nice Guy). Weapon bonuses ; Accuracy : AK (II), AMCAR-4 (IV), B9-S (II), Bronco .44 (IV), Compact-5 (II), M308 (II) ; Ammo clip increase : GL40 (II) ; Amount increase : Trip mine (VI) ; Damage increase : AK (IV), AMCAR-4 (II), Brenner 21 (IV), Bronco .44 (IV), Crosskill .45 (IV), GL40 (IV), M308 (II), Reinbeck (IV), STRYK (II), Trip mine (II) ; Explosion increase : GL40 (II) ; Fire rate : Locomotive 12G (IV) ; Mag increase : AK (II), AMCAR-4 (II), B9-S (II), Brenner 21 (IV), Crosskill .45 (II), Locomotive 12G (II), M308 (II), Mark 11 (IV), Reinbeck (II), STRYK (IV) ; Recoil dampener : AK (IV), B9-S (IV), Brenner 21 (II), Compact-5 (II), Crosskill .45 (IV), Locomotive 12G (II), M308 (IV), Mark 11 (IV), Reinbeck (IV) ; Reload speed : Bronco .44 (II), Compact-5 (IV), Locomotive 12G (II), STRYK (II) ; Steelsight speed – Increases the speed at which the iron sights become aligned : Compact-5 (II), Mark 11 (II) Upgrade trees Despite being called "trees," the order of the unlockables is fixed for each tree. Hover over each image to see the upgrades' details. ★ denotes a cosmetic change, in addition to the gameplay improvements. It can be toggled on or off in the Upgrades menu. Achievements Gallery The following are screenshots from the in-game Upgrades menu. B9-S upgrade.png|B9-S Crosskill 45 upgrade.png|Crosskill .45 STRYK upgrade.jpg|STRYK Bronco 44 upgrade.png|Bronco .44 AK upgrade.jpg|AK AMCAR-4 upgrade.png|AMCAR-4 Brenner 21 upgrade.png|Brenner 21 M308 upgrade.png|M308 Reinbeck upgrade.png|Reinbeck Compact-5 upgrade.png|Compact-5 GL40 upgrade.jpg|GL40 Locomotive 12 G upgrade.png|Locomotive 12G Mark 11 upgrade.png|Mark 11 ---- Ammo bag upgrade.png|Ammo bag Body armor upgrade.png|Body armor Cable ties upgrade.png|Cable Ties Doctor bag upgrade.png|Doctor bag Extra ammo upgrade.png|Extra start-out ammo Sentry gun upgrade.jpg|Sentry gun Thick skin upgrade.png|Thick skin Toolkit upgrade.jpg|Toolkit Trip mine upgrade.png|Trip mine ---- Aggressor.png|Aggressor Big game hunters.jpg|Big game hunters More blood to bleed.png|More blood to bleed Mr Nice Guy.png|Mr Nice Guy Protector.png|Protector Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooters Speed reloaders.png|Speed reloaders Category:Gameplay Category:PAYDAY 1